Class
s are in the upper row. The classes from which the player can choose from are in the lower row. From right to left: a Gladiator, a Sniper and a Boxer was selected. The fourth character at the left is still unassigned.]] A class (or profession) is an attribute of a character in Stick Ranger. It determines the starting weapon of a character, the weapons a character can equip as well as the stats that increase when SP is invested. Each class has its strengths and weaknesses. List of classes There are 8 classes overall. Every class has pros and cons, which are listed below. A pro + means that the class has a certain strength. A neutral = fact means that the class can either be beneficial or detrimental depending on the setup and situation the player is in. A con - indicates a weakness that the class has. Boxer *+ Fastest class in the game (lowest AGI) *+ Great DPS *+ Intense magical attacks *= Varied mobbing power (using the Sonic Gloves, equipping an Explosion's Card, having extremely high DPS, and/or having very intense magical attacks like Spark Gloves) *= Weapons have varied MP costs *- Lowest range in the game (range of 15), that can only be increased indirectly with a Big Card *- Most flying enemies are hard to defeat and can kill them easily unless supported by ranged characters. Gladiator *+ Can handle mobs well *+ Twice (or more) the range of a Boxer *+ Flexible min-max AT range *+ Late game MP values allow the Gladiator to invest around 40 MAG for all magic weapons *= Jumps and gets closer to the enemy while attacking *= Has a medium amount of range for melee characters, which can only be increased by the Long Sword's Card and Katana's Card *- Most magical effects are not so intense compared to Boxers and Whippers *- Can't handle single enemies well compared to other melee characters *- Most swords do not accept the Bullet's Card Sniper *+ High Range that can be increased with STR *+ MP efficient (highest MP is 55) *+ Powerful Poison and Fire attacks *+ Effective at dealing with enemies far away and doing widespread damage *= Reliable but low AT (can be increased with DEX and Red/Yellow Crystal) *- Not great at attacking nearby enemies *- Enemies can dodge slower attacks *- Limited weapon types available *- Attacks can be blocked by the terrain (unless using the Pierce's Card, Fire Shot, Pierce Arrow or Flame Shot) Magician *+ Can be both supportive or damaging *+ Intense magical effects *+ Does not require MP *+ Attacks usually come with many bullets *+ Most orbs start with a decent range (usually 80 or 90) which can be increased with STR or Catapult's Card *= Many orbs are good at dealing with many enemies at once, but are less effective against single enemies. *= Weapons are are grouped into weapons of base 80-90 AGI or weapons of 120-135 AGI *- High AGI (can be improved with DEX/Quick's Card to some extent) *- Some attacks can be blocked by the terrain *- Have low HP by late game *- no reoccurring Physical weapons to take on elemental resistant enemies (freeze can somewhat mitigate this problem) Priest *+ Can increase AT and Defense of all characters within the range of the Priest *+ Most staves' attacks ignore terrain and cannot miss *+ Can handle mobs well for most staves *+ Long staves start with high range *+ Does not require MP *+ Has weapons of all 6 types *= Attacking mobs very close together with some staves results in one of the enemies taking all the damage and the other(s) taking none (except when using staves that deal splash damage) *= Most staves start with mid range (usually 70) which can be improved with MAG or Catapult's Card *- Most staves have low AT and weak magical effects (except for example some late-game Poison/Thunder staves) *- High AGI (80-90) which can only be lowered with Quick's Card *- Most staves can't handle single enemies well *- Lower vertical range than other classes *- Lower LP multiplier in VS mode (×3) Gunner *+ High AT at medium range of usually 50 or 60 *= Various AGI ranges for different guns *= Few but powerful magical weapons that doesn't require MP *- costs money on every shot from the gun (except the starting gun), therefore pressuring use of Quick's Cards. *- Most attacks are blocked by terrain and can burn money (unless equipped with a Pierce's Card or weapons that have piercing projectiles such as Laser Gun) *- Cannot increase range without using the Catapult's Card, however can be ineffective for some guns depending on the level of the card as the projectiles eventually disappear after a short distance or crash on the ground due to gravity before reaching the enemy (can be fixed with a Reflection Card for Cannon like Weapons). *- Lower LP multiplier in VS mode (×4) Whipper *+ Intense magical effects *+ Can increase amount of projectiles of magical attacks without using a Bullet's Card (when using a Bullet's Card, the effect is calculated after the increment by the Bullet statistic) *+ Higher range compared with other melee characters, equal to the Long Sabel, which can be increased indirectly with the Big Card *+ Can attack flying enemies easily with certain weapons *+ Can attack mobs like a Gladiator *+ Has weapons of all 6 types *= When the character makes an attempt to attack an enemy and misses, it is possible to drag the Whipper to a flying enemy high in the air and hurting them by just the tip of the whip touching the enemy *= Has low base AGI and can activate abilities quickly; however, a too low AGI with Quick's Card 7 can make the tip of the whip not hit enemies sometimes and do no damage *= Extremely varied MP values for weapon (best choice is 60 MP) *- Most whips have low Physical AT *- Whips require very high MP *- Most whips have low accuracy *- Have less health than Boxers or Gladiator s due to less HP per STR or DEX and inability to invest in HP without sacrificing major damage. Angel *+ Fairly intense magical effects *+ Has better range than average Gunner *+ All rings penetrate through terrain and enemies, damaging them as the ring returns to the Angel *+ Can invest more into LP than the other ranged classes *+ Has a decent DPS for ranged characters (e.g. with the Fire God) *+ Can increase amount of rings with DEX and Ring's Card, with a maximum amount of 6 *= Rings have a unique system for how frequently a ring can damage enemies during its flight. Most rings have an ability to hit enemies 2 times per second for each ring. This rate is independent from AGI and thus cannot be increased with a Quick's Card. *- Weapons require an intense amount of MP; many more than whips, especially Charge God 8 with 800 MP (highest in the game so far) *- Cannot increase range without using a Catapult's Card Selecting classes for a team When starting a new game, the player's first task will be to assign a class to each of the four characters. Thereafter, the characters' classes may not be changed. Typical recommendations to new players for the class selection are: *Choose four different classes. *Or, at least one character should have a melee class (Boxer/Gladiator/Whipper), which is good against fast ground enemies, and at least one character should have a ranged class (Sniper/Magician/Priest/Gunner/Angel), which is good against slower, flying enemies. *The Priest is also recommended because of its supportive aura, but a 4 Priest team is not the best choice since it has low damage in the beginning, but, it can become very strong later. *If the team is going to have two melee characters, it's suggested to have a Boxer and a Gladiator/Whipper. The Boxer can serve as a living shield (also known as "wall"/"tank") while the Gladiator or the Whipper can safely deal with any mobs by attacking behind it. The same effect can be accomplished with the Gladiator and Angel. *Beginners are not recommended to have more than 1 Gunner as it's easy to run out of money. Players should always keep the starting gun in case they run out of money. Blue Stones and investing MAG can help reduce the cost of the Gun Shot but cannot be reduced below 1, which does not lower it very much. Though it may seem fun using guns as weapons, the fun won't last long without money for each bullet, and even one single gunner can cause a rather massive dent in money for weapons, items, and revival. *Magical attacks and effects can be very efficient, so a Magician can be helpful and are extremely versatile. Some classes also can have intense magical attacks if SP is invested properly. *A useful setup for beginners is: 1 Sniper/Gunner. If you pick the Gunner, then have a Priest to help with costs. Have a Gladiator or a Whipper. Pick your remaining classes by choosing 1 ranged and 1 melee, or if you have the Gunner, Priest and Gladiator/Whipper, pick a Boxer. History When the game was first created, only four classes existed: Boxer, Gladiator, Sniper, and Magician. The Priest was added in ver2.2 BETA, the Gunner was added in ver3.4 BETA, the Whipper was added in ver6.3, and the Angel was added in ver9.2. See also *Character *Category:Stick Ranger guides External links * * Category:Stick Ranger classes